Bloom of Doom (Revisited Series)
A big crowd from Angel Grove High School is at the Youth Center. Several students have booths set up for various clubs. Zack has a booth set up, Billy has a booth set up, as does Bulk & Skull. They made their club to get others involved in finding the true identities of the Power Rangers. Trini's booth appears to be the biggest hit as a mob gathers around to sign up for her volleyball club. No one seems to show an interest in Alpha's robotics club. He notices how successful Trini is, and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Lord Zedd is watching and decides to take advantage of the little robot's jealousy with a cactus that once Alpha pricks his finger, will cause his feelings of jealousy towards Trini to intensified. Little Alpha is still upset that no one has joined his club, he knew people were interested in it. Alpha talks to Delta about his problem, and Bulk & Skull make fun of him. Alpha walks away from his booth and has an oil smoothie. While Alpha is away, a putty disguised as a human switches the cactus with one that has been given a jealousy potion. When Alpha comes back to the booth he pricks his finger on the cactus. As Lord Zedd had planned, Alpha's feelings of jealousy have intensified. Alpha walks over to Trini's booth and chews her out for hogging all the students. Trini tells Alpha that is not her fault. The other rangers are puzzled over Alpha's behavior. Including Tommy who tried to give her a flower that Ernie suggested might make him feel better. Alpha accepts but heaves a frustrated sigh. Later, Trini is just ending her volleyball club when Tommy, Kimberly and Jason walk over. They ask Trini what happen between her and Alpha. Trini tells them that Alpha got upset with her over the clubs. Bulk & Skull and their club walk by and tried to record their voices, although they are convinced that they couldn't possibly be the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Alpha is sitting in a flower garden, wondering why he is even bothering with it. Lord Zedd thinks its the perfect time to send a monster, Florina, created from Kim's cactus. In the command center, Zordon is aware of Lord Zedd is doing and tells Delta 4 to contact the Rangers and let them know. Delta contacts Alpha first, and he impatiently listens to his girlfriend. Delta sends him a weapon as well to take care of the monster; she then contacts the other rangers. The Rangers morph and they all go into battle, battling several Putties and Florina. She transport the Alpha Ranger into another dimension by getting him to stare into her eyes. Once in Florina's dimension, the spell is broken for Alpha Ranger. She tells the Alpha Ranger that his friends aren't coming to help him, that his jealousy has driven them away from him forever. Meanwhile, the rest of the Rangers return to the command center. Zordon explains Lord Zedd's plan to turn them against Alpha 5 with his jealousy. Kim says aloud that it could have been her under the spell. Zordon informs them where the Alpha Ranger is, and they try to come up with a plan to rescue him. Alpha Ranger struggles against Florina, but she approaches him and attempts to seduce him. Meanwhile, back at the command center, Billy thinks he has come up with something that might work. Billy tells Trini if she uses her daggers, she can break through the dimension and free Alpha Ranger. Trini leaves immediately. Yellow Ranger uses the daggers and the daggers successfully free Alpha Ranger from the dimension. Alpha Ranger and Yellow Ranger work together to battle the Bloom of Doom. The rest of the Rangers appear and with the power blaster, they destroy Florina. Afterwards, they all return to the Youth Center. A group of girls interested in Alpha's club is gathered around his booth. Alpha promises that the next time there is a change, he will notify them personally. Ted stops by his booth apologizes for publishing the wrong venue in the school paper. After the other rangers approach his booth. Alpha asks Trini if she can forgive him for being such a brat. Trini does and Tommy comments that it would take more than Lord Zedd to break them up. Bulk & Skull enter the room, and announce they have the voices of the Power Rangers on tape. The rangers are all concerned. Luck is on their side once more, as the tape jams and is worthless. Bulk & Skull make a vow to keeping on working on discovering who the Power Rangers are and walk out. Tommy, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Jason, Alpha and Zack all laugh as they watch Bulk & Skull leave. The two once more unsuccessful in their quest. Notes *Florina is a reworking of the Octoplant from MMPR season 1, with a more female appearance. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited